Truth or Dare
by hermione032192
Summary: Usagi calles the senshi for a sleep over. And what game do they end up playing? Yea, truth or dare. So what do Haruka and Rei get dared to do? Read to find out. One shot HarukaMichiru, random ReiUsagi. Please review.


**Author's Notes: **A girl I know told me I should write something like this. She gave me the outcome of the fic, how she wanted it to be and all, and I wrote it, and changed it up a bit. So I thought I would put it up here. It's really different from my other fics. This one's a comedy. Lol. Well, please read, and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, and half of the idea doesn't belong to me either.

"**Truth or Dare"**

_Why did I ever agree to this?_ Haruka and Michiru stood outside Usagi's house carrying sleeping bags and backpacks. Usagi had called them in the afternoon saying that she was having a sleep over with the rest of the Sailor Senshi and that she would love it if Haruka and Michiru could go too. Michiru thought it was sweet, so she agreed. Haruka didn't really feel like spending the night with five hyper girls who would no doubt do nothing but talk about boys into the wee hours of the night. _But if Michi goes, I go. _Haruka thought gloomily.

Michiru knocked on the door and Haruka sighed. Michiru gave Haruka an amused smile. "Try to be nice Ruka." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea. I know." Then the door opened, revealing the moon princess. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! I'm so happy you came! Come on in. Everyone else is in my room. We're having pizza!" Usagi stepped aside to let Haruka and Michiru in. Usagi led the way into her room where Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were sitting on their sleeping bags and eating pizza. They looked up when Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru entered the room.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" The room exploded with cries of "Come sit next to me!" Before she knew it, Haruka was pulled down in between Makoto and Minako, while Michiru was forced next to Usagi and Rei. _Aw come on. If I'm gonna be with these kids all night, then at least let me be next to Michi… _Haruka gave Michiru the puppy dog eyes. Michiru just laughed at Haruka and reached for a slice of pizza. Haruka sighed in defeat. "Here Haruka-san." Haruka gave Makoto a weak smile as she accepted the pizza slice that the brown haired girl handed her.

"Let's play a game!" Usagi cried, jumping up and down. Rei rolled her eyes. "Can't you act your age for once, Usagi?" Haruka silently agreed with the raven haired girl. But she kept her mouth shut and ate her pizza. Usagi pouted. "Aw come on Rei-chan! Don't be so mean to me!" Makoto intervened before Rei could answer back with what was most certainly another insult. "Yea Usagi-chan. That sounds great." She then shot Rei a look that obviously said "Please let her have her fun Re-chan." Rei rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Oh fine." She muttered.

Haruka grimaced. _A game…Knowing these girls, the game would almost undoubtedly be-_ "How about truth or dare?" Minako said, as a wicked smile spread across her face. It took all of Haruka's will power to not groan out loud. Michiru laughed at Haruka again. She moved over to her and whispered, "Aw, come one Ruka. It won't be so bad." Haruka didn't say anything. 

"All right, get in a circle." Minako told them, and the rest of the girls complied. This time, Haruka made sure she was sitting next to her aqua haired goddess.

"I'll go first!" Usagi screamed. Haruka winced. _Can't she keep her voice down?_ Rei looked like she was going to tell Usagi to do just that, when Ami said, "Yea sure Usagi-chan. Go ahead." Usagi beamed. "All right then." She glanced around the circle, looking for her first victim. Her eyes stopped on Rei. "Rei-chan! Truth or dare?" Rei gave Usagi a strange look before saying, "Dare."

"Hmm…" Usagi looked like she was contemplating what would bring Rei the most embarrassment. Then her eyes lit up and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. "I dare you to kiss someone in this room." The girls blinked a few times in surprise. They never thought that innocent Usagi would come up with a dare like that.

Haruka wanted to laugh out loud at the look on some of the girl's faces. Ami had gone as red as a tomato. Makoto looked like she was trying to pretend that she hadn't heard what Usagi said. Minako was staring at Rei, wondering if she would actually complete the dare.

Michiru gave Haruka a sharp pinch on the arm when she saw the blonde's face. "Don't be mean Haruka." The tomboy pouted. "Me? Mean? I wasn't the one who just pinched someone." Haruka looked over a Rei, then back at Michiru. "Think she'll do it?" Michiru grinned. "Oh, so now you want to play uh?" Haruka shrugged and looked back over at Rei again. The fire senshi was staring at Usagi with a rather unreadable look on her face. "Alright, I'll do it." The rest of the girls seemed to be holding their breaths. _I wonder who she'll kiss then…Sure hope it's not me._ Haruka thought. 

Then, Rei leaned over and kissed Usagi. Haruka had to try really hard not to burst out laughing at the look on Usagi's face. The moon princess's eyes were the size of plates. But to everyone's surprise, she didn't stop Rei. After a while, Usagi kissed her back. That left the other girls in complete shock. And the two didn't stop there either. Soon Rei and Usagi started to make out. The rest of the senshi just sat there, waiting to see if they would stop. When they didn't, Ami cleared her throat. "Erm, maybe we should keep going with the game while they, er, continue…" The rest of the senshi agreed.

"Why don't you go next Michiru-san?" Ami asked. "Sure." Without hesitation, Michiru looked at her lover. "Truth or dare Ruka?" Haruka chuckled in a "you've got to be kidding me" way. When Michiru just looked questioningly at the blonde, Haruka sighed. "Oh alright…Dare." _Maybe it'll be like Usagi's dare._ Haruka thought hopefully. Michiru must have read her partner's mind because she gave Haruka a "when we're alone" look. Haruka pouted again. _No fair… _

"I dare you to wear an incredibly lacy dress out in public. Right here, right now." Haruka's jaw dropped. Ami, Makoto, and Minako giggled. "You're not scared of a simple dress are you Haruka?" Michiru asked in an innocent voice. "If Rei-chan can kiss Usagi-chan, then you can wear a dress Haruka-san." Minako told the other blonde. That sentence prompted everyone to look over at Rei and Usagi, who hadn't quit making out yet. The other girls sweat dropped.

"Eh…" Haruka ran a hand through her hair in a sign of frustration. _Minako has a point…_ "Fine, fine…I'll do it…" Michiru giggled. "Let's go then."

_Sometime later…_

_Why, why, why, why, **why**, did I **ever** agree to this?_ The sailor senshi (minus Rei and Usagi, who were no doubt still having their fun back at the house) where gathered outside a clothing store, where they watched Haruka try on several dresses before Michiru picked out a frilly, salmon pink strapless dress. Michiru asked the lady at the check out counter if Haruka could wear it out of the store, and the lady happily said yes. So, Haruka put the dress back on, and walked out of the store, while the rest of the girls had their laugh on the way back to the house. To help her keep her mind off the fact that she was wearing the frilliest thing on the planet, Haruka planned on what she would make Michiru do for a dare once they got back…

**End**


End file.
